memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UncertainError
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Marijne VII" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 22:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 23:06, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Removing info by accident Hey. When editing, please make sure you're not removing valid information like the film link on the Evora article or templates/links. Thanks. Tom (talk) 23:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Article links Hey. When creating an article, please make sure that it is linked from other articles and most important from the episodes/films it was referenced in. Thank you. Tom (talk) 18:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Indents Hi, UncertainError. Please learn to indent your comments in discussions properly. Each post should not have successively more and more colons at the start; if you begin with one colon before your text, keep all your posts in that particular discussion with one colon. If you start with two colons, please keep all your posts in that conversation with two colons, etc. --Defiant (talk) 21:58, October 9, 2016 (UTC) 250,000 ships? What's the source for this? "As per Justin Lin" isn't enough... we need an actual reference. -- sulfur (talk) 01:13, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Here is an article where Lin talks about it. -- UncertainError (talk) 02:12, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Page moves If you're going to move a page, with or without following , you're expected to the incoming links to that page, because we don't want links going through redirects without reason. - 03:57, October 13, 2016 (UTC) : The still applies . --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:02, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks I knew where it belonged, but I must have been distracted. :) --LauraCC (talk) 14:51, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Reminder When creating new articles, or adding content to existing MA articles from , please be sure to add the template to said article. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:37, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Citation I happened to notice an edit on Grazer of yours where you added some info without citing it (or at least not clearly, I'm guessing it's from the same source as the earlier stuff), last sentence with the star class stuff. You might want to fix that, before someone has to put up an incite -- Capricorn (talk) 17:52, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Images ...require . If you're not seeing the wiki-text for them on other files, it's probably because you have the wikia category select option on in your preferences. It's recommended on MA that you turn that off, so it's easier to copy and paste categories between similar images. - 01:31, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Page splits When splitting a page off, make sure that you correct the links going to the old location. Especially when it's an "unnamed" page. -- sulfur (talk) 22:13, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Federation Klingon War Casualties I added 14,000 casualties to the aftermath of the Federation-Klingon War. In the latest episode of Discovery they state there are 7,000 active ships in Starfleet. It’s only been a few months since the war so it’s unlikely they’ve built that many new vessels. If Starfleet lost 1/3rd (I mistakenly thought 2/3rds) of the fleet during the war then they certainly lost 7,000 ships. --Forresto44 (talk) 03:50, March 31, 2019 (UTC) :First of all, having 7000 left after losing 1/3 is a loss of 3500 ships. Second, you're making a ton of assumptions about how precise those two figures are, which types of ships are included in the two figures, and the rate of shipbuilding in between. -- UncertainError (talk) 07:06, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Oof, you’re right it would be 3,500. It’s been one of those days. As for the original edit, I wanted to add to the footnote regarding casualties rather then the actual hard number seen in the info box. I couldn’t figure out how to edit the footnote so I added the number to the info box hoping someone would add to the footnote rather then out right deleting. Now Control says their are 7,000 active starships in Starfleet, as of 2257, the same year as the war, suggesting only a few months have passed since the peace treaty. While shipyards would certainly be producing vessels prior to peace, it’s unlikely given other canonical sources (the year long refit of the Enterprise in TMP for instance) that a large amount of new vessels would have been launched in the time between then and the latest episode. As for type of ship all that matters is that Control indicates they’re operated by Starfleet and are rated as a starship. I would add to the footnote (which already gives estimates based on onscreen information and numbers) this: “With 7,000 active vessels in Starfleet as of 2257 in the months following the war, and the loss of at least 1/3rd of the fleet during the war, Starfleet may have potentially lost 3,500 starships.” --Forresto44 (talk) 18:07, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Gorn Egg reference Howdy... where did the Gorn Egg reference come from in ? -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:00, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :It's the crypto algorithm IDed on Raffi's screen. -- UncertainError (talk) 22:56, February 12, 2020 (UTC)